Tears of the Dead
by hanakaru-chan
Summary: Dracula has a son, he and his son head to America. What kind of future does fate have in store for them there? Rated T for now, may change.
1. Chapter 1

**hana: I am stuck with my other fanfic. I'm taking a break from the chapter **

**and trying a new fanfic.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Van Helsing the movie or the person, or Dracula as they belong to their owners.

Only the characters you don't recognize are mine.

**Tears of the Dead**

**chapter 1: Why?**

The sound of footsteps on the stairs rouses me from my sleep, I roll over and look at the clock 9:30 it reads.

"Vladimir," my mother says through the door, "come downstairs, I have a few things I wish to speak with you about."

"Alright Mama, I will."

I throw on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans from my closet and run a brush through my black hair. I study my reflection in the mirror, I'm on the tall side thin, but not skeletal looking, and I have piercing ice blue eyes. Mama says that I get them from my father, but there are no pictures of him for me to know if I did. I make sure all of the lights are off and windows shut and head downstairs. For the first time in a while there is no feeling of warmth from Mama as she greets me in the living room. She gestures for me to sit on the couch as she takes a seat in the chair across from it.

"My son, there is something you need to know. there is a reason that you never knew your Father, and why the villagers fear you. But I am not going to be able to tell you the whole truth before he gets here."

"Who is coming Mama? What reason?"

"Your father has finally come back to get you, you will be leaving with him and going to America. You have no choice in this, neither do I."

"You can't just let me go with him; I don't even know him Mama! I won't go!"

Just as she is about to answer there is a knock on the front door. Mama gets up and goes to answer it, I run back upstairs slamming my door in the process and locking it. _'I won't go and leave Mama here, nobody can make me. Especially not a Father who was never around!' _ I can hear Mama and someone else arguing downstairs, it sounds like a man. I hear footsteps again as the voices come closer to my door, then a knock; I ignore it and sit on my bed. There is another knock and a jingle on my doorknob, more angry voices. Mama sounds frantic as she asks me to open the door. I hear a male voice address me for the first time,

"Vladimir Dragomir, open this door before I break it down!"

"Please open the door, son! He will punish you if you don't listen!"

I walk over to the window and open it, looking out at the village and up to see the stars. I continue to ignore them both. The sky is so clear here, you can see the stars for miles until the mountains block your view, and when the moon is full the village looks like a painting full of blues and blacks, hinted at with silver moonlight. It is absolutely breath taking. The sound of splintering wood rouses me from my thoughts. I turn from my window and see HIM. He has Mama by the arm and she is crying, begging him not to harm me for not listening.

"Who do you think you are? Let my Mama go!"

"Vladimir, he is your father! He is..."

"I am Count Vladislaus Dracula, and yes I am your father. You are to either address me as Father or Count. I will not be called Papa, dad or daddy. You are coming with me to America, pack light."

With that said he lets Mama go, turns on his heel and goes downstairs. I turn to Mama, she is as pale as a sheet she is so scared. I want to comfort her, but I partly blame her for the situation we are in now.

"Does he really expect me to go with him?"

"Yes son, do not make him wait. I have family in America, my sister Emily Night; get in touch with her as soon as you get to America here is her address."

I take the piece of paper and put it in my pocket. She urges me to hurry and then heads downstairs again. I take out my bag and put in a weeks worth of clothing, my tooth brush and hair brush. The last thing I add is a picture of Mama and me from when I was about 12. I was sun burnt and smiling; Mama was wearing her hat and smiling too. Those were the happiest times of my life, and this is my favorite picture, it was the only time I ever went out in the sun. I got burnt so badly that it took me a week to heal completely. It was agonizing.

I place it carefully between two shirts so that nothing will happen to it. I zip it up and turn to grab my jacket only to see him standing at the top of the stairs. I ignore him, grab my jacket and push past him with my bag. He grabs my shoulder and I look up at him.

"We are leaving tomorrow night; it is too close to dawn. Be ready to go by nightfall."

"Why do I have to leave? Why do the villagers hate me so? What did I do?"

"You, you did nothing. Did your mother tell you nothing?"

"What was she supposed to tell me? She only ever told me that my father wasn't around anymore. I thought that she meant you were dead!"

"Vladimir, you are not her son biologically. She found you when all of your siblings died. You are the sole survivor of my children. Your biological mother is dead. You are MY son, not hers. You aren't even human. And yet you do not eat our natural food source. I wonder why that is?"

"What do you mean 'not even human' of course I am human. And humans eat food, I eat food. That still doesn't explain why the villagers hate me. Or why I burn in the sun."

" You, my son, are a Vampire, a natural born, pure blooded vampire."

" What? You have to be kidding me…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing the movie or the person, or Dracula as they belong to their owners.**

**Only the characters you don't recognize are mine.**

**Tears of the Dead**

**chapter 2: **

That was almost six years ago. Mama died not two months later, I still remember getting the death certificate. My father put me in school as soon as he could, now at 18 I still attend highschool. I try not to get too close to people, try to remaim emotionally detached, I have only a few people that I let get close. Six weeks after we moved here I visited my Aunt Emily. She welcomed me with open arms, so did her husband and two daughters. My oldest cousin is actually the same age as I am and we have many of the same classes, Ana is one of a kind. She can be your best friend or your worst enemy, considering that she is bi-polar that doesn't suprise anyone, least of all her best friend, Rhiannon aka Willow if you know her well. Those two used to get all three of us in trouble with my aunt. My youngest cousin is Carol, and she is the cutest little thing in the world. She just turned 6 this spring and is counting down the days until school comes around again this fall. She is the only kid I know that hates summer break, and I do mean the only one. My dad is a different story, we don't get along well, but it is better than it used to be. Together we opened a small club, which my father named Twin Dragons, to be the local teen hangout. Everyone from my school goes there, we have had to change buldings three times in the last year, as more people keep showing up.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

I REALLY hate that alarm clock. I really don't want to get up either, maybe just a few more minutes...

" Oh Vladamir! This is your 9:00 wake up call. Next time we have to call you we are getting Carol and the bull horn." Ana says sweetly through the door, I can hear a mix of female giggles behind her. _"Great, she brought both of them."_

" You wouldn't dare, besides the door is locked dear cousin. So it would be rather hard to send Carol in."

I hear a muffled curse, and then a scraping noise, and then the distinct 'click' that my lock makes. I look up just in time to see my door swing open, and the three figures standing there. Ana, Rhiannon and Carol- who has the bull horn and a smile that could only be described as evil adorning her sweet face. The older ones just smile and turn to walk down the hall, leaving Carol to torture me with the horn.

" Carol, its ok. I'm up you really don't have to use that thing. Go find your sister and I will meet you downstairs in a bit."

" Ok," she smiles sweetly, as she turns to follow the others, " but you better not be lying to me, or I will tell Uncie Vlad."

I get out of bed and shut the door, and with a sigh I go about getting dressed. I can just see the last of the sun fading beyond the hill in the west, and in its place the stars and moon have already taken its place. I stand and stare a bit at the sky through the window, and then shaking my head to clear away the fog gathered there I head out my door and down the three flights of stairs to the ground floor. Carol meets me on the last set of stairs, horn in hand aparently heading up the stairs to wake me incase I wasn't already. I smile at her and head toward the front room where I can hear the other two talking and laughing over something.

As I enter the room Ana looks at me and grins.

"Are we ready to go? You've already kept us waiting for _ages_!"

"Yes my dear cousin, did you find a sitter for your sister?"

"Yes I did," she says," in fact she should be here any minute now."

"Good.," I turn to Rhiannon," are you going to come this evening?"

She nodds her head and then tilts her head toward the main hall when the bell rings. Ana jumps up and runs to get the door while I grab my coat from the closet. Rhiannon joins us. With the sitter here we can finally head out to the club. It isn't far but the girls have decided that we are taking the car becuse the weather is getting colder and Rhiannon is cold intolerant, poor thing. So we all pile into the car and then Ana gets into the drivers seat... and now I am worried. She just got her license last week and is a terrible driver from what Auntie says. I glance over to Rhiannon in the back seat and she is buckled up and already holding on for dear life.

-10:00 pm-

We made it to the club in one piece, however Ana is no longer allowed to drive. She hit a mailbox, ran three stop signs and almost ran over poor old Mr. Williams that lives just down the road. Rhiannon took the keys and I have her license so at least we are safe from a wreck tonight. I lean back on the railing and take a look at the dance floor, everyone I know from school is here, plus many I don't know. I see Rhiannon and Ana off in one corner, Ana is trying to get her to dance with some boy from theater, and she is having none of it. I look up toward the ceiling and just try to think things out, when I hear someone on the stairs. I look back and see my cousin walk into the room.

"Hey there, penny for your thoughts?"

"Ana, you should know by now that peoples thoughts are worth far more than a penny."

"It's just a saying. Whats on your mind, hmmm?"

"Oh nothing," I look back toward the corner where Rhiannon still is reading, " just thinking about something is all."

"Something, or someone?"

"I dont know what you are talking about."

She gives me a look and follows my eyes to where they are looking, before sighing and shaking her head.

"Everyone knows that you have a thing for her, well except for her that is."

"You know as well as I what might happen if she is my one."

"So what if she is?" She looks at me

"I would have to either turn her myself, or have Father do it."

"Do me a favor, talk to her about how you are feeling, she may feel the same."

"Do you not realize what I am saying? I would have to turn her, she would stop growing. She is 18 for pittys sake, she has her whole life ahead of her!"

"I am well aware of that, but what happens if she is with someone else, then what would you do, hmm?"

"I would die, plain and simple. I refuse to end up like my father, three brides and none of them were his one. Now look at him, he is bitter and cruel for the most part. I couldn't take the fact that her heart and body and soul would belong to another."

Ana opens her mouth and then quickly shuts as the subject of our conversation walks into the room. She gives me the keys saying that she has to go home, and that her mom is outside waiting on her. We both say good night and bye and then Ana gives me a look that says that we will talk again later and goes off to dance.

I close my eyes and try to clear my mind, to no avail. I need to go home, I need blood. I never feed when Carol is awake and running around, she doesn't know what I am, neither does Rhiannon or her parents. But not feeding makes me cranky, very cranky. I quickly find my cousin and let her know that I am leaving, she says that she will catch a ride back to my house with a friend. I walk out the side door and head to the car when I see that Rhiannon still hasn't left, her mother's car is still sitting there and I can see the two of them inside. No lights are on, the car is not running, they are just sitting there ao I decide to go say hi. At least that was the plan before I noticed a dark shape in the back seat, bent over her mother.

_"Father."_

It has to be him, Rhiannon is slumped in the passenger seat, as if she is sleeping but she looks alright. Her mother looks a great deal worse though.

I tap on the window and he withdraws from her neck. He looks up at me and turns to get out one of the back doors. As he stands he dusts himself off and wipes the blood from his mouth with his sleeve.

"Were you going to kill her?"

"I had been thinking about it, but that would probably be a bad idea."

"And Rhiannon, did you touch her? Because if you did..."

"If I did what? You'd kill me? Even you would have a hard time with that one my son."

"I was going to say 'jab a stake through your heart and burn you' but that would have made me appear rude."

"You wound this old heart. No I left her for you my boy."

"You know that I would never do that! If she is to be my bride I would never hurt her like that!"

"When did this 'if' enter the equation? She is going to be your bride, in fact I asked her father about it this very evening."

"WHAT! Why would you do that? I would have approached him when I was ready, I AM NOT READY!"

"Oh relax, he was fine with the idea. Oh and they are all comming to dinner tomorrow at 9. Wear something nice."

With that said he turns and walks off into the darkenss, leaving me to wake Rhiannon and her mother.

-8:30 pm-

They are going to be here in about half an hour, and yet I have no motivtion to get dressed. My dark blue satin dress shirt and black slacks lay on my bed, untouched. My hair is still a mess and I don't really care.

"Vladamir, are you ready? They have just pulled in the driveway."

"No I am not ready but I will be in just a second."

I pull on my clothes and shoes and comb out my hair quickly and run down the stairs. I arrive in the living room to find our guests just sitting down. Rhiannon glances at me with confusion clearly written on her pale face. Her father also looks up, but he smiles and then looks back to my father and continues talking. I notice that her mother is still looking a bit pale, but much better than last night. They are all dressed nicely as well.

"So, Vladamir, your father tells me that you have an interest in my little girl?"

"Well, yes sir I do. I have had in interest in her for quite some time now."

"How long?"

"Since we were young."

"A while then."

"Yes. I have come to love her very deeply over these past years."

Rhiannon looks at me, confusion and suprise showing on her face.

"What now? I would love to know what is going on."

"To put it simply my dear," Father says with a smile," my son loves you very much and wishes to marry you."

"But I am only 18!," she turns to her father," You can't just marry me off you know."

"Rhiannon, I am not marrying you off. Everyone around the two of you can see the love there, and it has been there for years."

"But," her mother says,"they both must decide. I personally think they are too young to get married but Im sure they will be happy."

Her parents start to argue, and I see Rhiannon stand up and slip out of the room. I excuse myself and follow her, hoping she doesn't hate me now. I find her standing at one of the windows that has a wonderful view of the garden and the full moon. I move to stand next to her wheni catch a strange scent on her, something floral. Perfume? No, she doesn't wear perfume, or body spray. I seach out to grab her but when my hand touches her skin I start to feel as though I am burning, like I have been doused in holy water and set on fire at the same time. I jerk my arm back and she looks at me.

"My mother put something that is said to repel your kind into my tea. I know not what it is, but it will be out of my system soon."

"My kind? I don't understand."

"Did you relly think I didn't know? Your cousin has a big mouth."

"Ana, damn. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid that you would run, or try to kill me."

"How could you think that I would do that to you? You know as well as I do that I wouldn't."

I look up at her and see the hurt in her eyes and the tears threatening to fall. I turn around and walk back to the living room, her parents have stopped fighting and are now talkiing with my father.

"Sir, I would like to marry your daughter. As soon a possible. Ma'am, may I speak with you alone for a moment?"

Please don't kill me! Please, please review.


End file.
